1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fishing lures and, more specifically, to a fishing lure having five side reflectability. Manufactured from high density plastics, aluminum or fiberglass, in a variety of colors, shapes, and hook styles. Also, having a scent release system comprising a recepticle for scent material and a plurality of apertures arrayed over eye-like structures located at each distal end of said recepticle. One of said eye-like structures is attached to a rotatable flap providing access to said recepticle. Also, said lure having grommeted multi rigging or tie ports enabling an angler to tie to a rigging port that will control the desired action such as trolling, jigging, surf casting and top water. Said grommeted apertures protect the line from chaffing and protect the lure from wear. The present invention also having a plurality of grommeted hook ports.
The hook ports are located on two swim fins on the body of the lure. The location of the hook ports provides for versatile hook placement. The present invention also provides for a variety of hook types, sizes and designs such as various color bucktail teasers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Other fishing lures have been described in the prior art. One such patent is U.S. Pat. No. 3,533,182 issued to Turbeville and Walker on Oct. 13, 1970. Another patent was issued to Jensen on Jan. 21, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,015. U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,935 was issued to Pahle on Aug. 29, 1995. Another U.S. Patent was issued to Davis on Nov. 21, 1989 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,340. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 2,266,234 was issued to Mitchell on Dec. 16, 1941. U.S. Pat. No. 1,226,891 was issued to Jay on May 22, 1917.